ksffandomcom-20200214-history
Germanican Empire
"Terra, our mother, has given us the right to dominate any inferior being in this universe. We have a right to proceed with that action."--'General Erwin Von Schinoven taking an interview on Arrickburg' The Empire of Germanicus, sometimes called the Germanican Empire, the Imperium of Germanicus, or the Imperium to some people, is a large empire and utopian-dictatorship and one of the primary antagonists of the KSF universe. They are a Technolist state ruled by both a totalitarian military council and a theocratic monarchy led by the Fuhrer-Kaiser. Germanicus is also a major superpower that competes with other powers like Francia, Drachma, Arshea, Froggitaly, Britannia, and Yamato. The richest, largest, and strongest of the major powers, it holds colonies within Africanus, Pacifica, and Muliania. Its capital is the city of Berlin, Earth. Germanicus has an alliance with Xerxes and Amestris known as the Axis of Independent Nations. History Early History In 62 million BC, during the Great Sundering of Amestris, half of the Amestrian race was transformed into the Mongooseral race, who had started out as tribes of hideous mutants. Their former kind had then banished them into a harsh life outside of civilization. Despite this, they managed to adapt in their new way of life as they got closer to what is now Ivaball. By 12,000 BC, they had reached their full potential, but were driven away by Human tribes. In 10,000 BC, they had stumbled upon the planets Sieggott and Sigmar, two worlds that were both more prosperous and beautiful than their last homeland. Surrounding the Sol system, the Germanican tribes stayed away from Earth, fearing that such an action would only anger the gods. Kingdom By 600 AD, after years of chaotic barbarism, the Kingdom of Germanicus was founded, holding territories of the Germanican Republic and the territories of western Ivaball. By 653 AD, they had defended their lands against the Poseni Kingdom after a failed alliance had disappeared, resulting from the death of King Goroth of Sigmar. In 671 AD, tensions between the nations had vanished as the new ruler, King Argosa of Arrickburg had declared war on the Alpian tribes. Forming a Republic Terran Wars and the New Order Second Galactic War Politics Germanicus is a technolist military state and a theocratic monarchy run by the People's Imperial Party of Germanicus and their leader, the Fuhrer-Kaiser. Geography Germanicus is a large and prosperous nation located within Central Europa. Arshea, Belgica, Coreilla, and Francia lie west of the border, having to suffer border conflicts from the Imperial forces since the Terran Wars. Lombardia, Dacia, Aerugo, and Alpia are in the South, where the Lombardians and Germanicans continue fighting with Froggitaly. Drachma and Helgun, who had signed a non-aggression treaty with the Fuhrer after a humiliating defeat of the Drachman army, lie within the East. North of Germanicus are the Britannian Empire, a major rival, and the Ork kingdom of [[Goritar. With a few deserts within southern Germanicus, most of the country is full of trees, forests, and metropolises. Some of its planets are full of mountains while others contain beautiful lakes and rivers. Culture Germanicus is mainly a nation with a mixture between Brutii and Mongooseral culture. The Germanican people usually practice one based on wealth, politic, luxury, honor, and war. Although higly advanced and civilized in a utopian fashion, they are also savage while in combat. They continue to use banners, war drums, and melee tactics as well as they use guns, grenaides, bombs, starships, and mechanized warfare. This shows an example of their war-like nature and is seen as a symbol of pride. They also have proud way of representing their culture by using the symbol of a two-headed eagle, in which one head represents honor while the other represents loyalty. Although a mythological being, it is also extremely popular within Germanican mythology. However, it is now used as a national symbol rather than a sign of Paganism, which the Germanican Empire is extremely against it. Religion Gottwienism is the official monotheistic religion of the Imperium. It is based on the worshipping of Terra, formally the pagan goddess of war and justice. This was because of the nation's growing distrust with their Pagan roots. Formed in 1500 AD, Gottwienism started out as a minority religion within the Germanican Republic. By the end of the Germanican Civil War, the religion expanded towards its largest peak by 2027, under the Germanican Empire's great influence. Athiests and Catholics also make up the religious structure of Germanicus. Like Gottwienism, they became popular to the public, but they are not as large as the native religion itself. However, other religions such as Paganism are viewed as "evil inventions built by the spineless Terrans and Edanians." Gottwienists, Athiests, and Catholics would beat up Pagans and bring them to the military, where the Pagans would be sent into reeducation camps, eradicating any religion that is considered "inferior" to the state. This included those of secret societies. Enviornment Germanicus, although a war-like nation, is a fanatically clean society that is gentle to wildlife and nature. Within the already industrialized worlds of the nation's Western, Northern, and Eastern regions, most of the remaining forests have transformed into natural parks and large gardens for tourists. The mountains are used as fuel pumps to create resources needed for the military. At the same time, they are also used to recycle already destroyed building parts and wrecked vehicles. As shown by enviornmental evidence by its scientists, Germanicus is one of Aurelia's cleanest countries. Trivia *The Germanican Empire represents a totalitarian-military state based off of real-world parallels such as Nazi Germany, Soviet Russia, North Korea (under Kim Jong Il), and Communist China. It is also based off of the Roman Empire, which replaced the Roman Republic by the time Augustus Caesar took power. *Germanicus is similar to Germany during the 19th and 20th centuries, due to its monarchy, military, propaganda, and totalitarian ideals. *The Republic's transformation into the Empire is mainly similar to the Russian Revolution and Hitler's rise to power. During a revolution led by an unknown general, both the military and the masses began rebelling against the government. The corrupt oligarchy, in which they claimed , had stolen the wealth from the people and the masses were to unite. Under the general and his followers, the workers, farmers, and soldiers began holding red flags and torches, burning the government buildings. This reveals an event based off of the Reichstag Fire of 1933 and the protests in Czarist Russia. The general, after the fall of the government, then put the blame on the Edanians, capitalists, communists, fascists, feudalists, pagans, homosexuals, Romani, Terrans, and Judahi for their economic troubles, along with the "elite" who ruled the country. This ideal is similar to the conspiracy theories Hitler established to blame the Jews, socialists, communists, homosexuals, and gypsies for the economic troubles of Germany. *Germanicus is considered the opposite of the Galactic Rebel Alliance because of its totalitarian ideals, its military dictatorship, and its lack of civil rights for "non-Germanicans" such as the Edanians. Another reason would be its foreign policy, which is more war-like while the Galactic Rebel Alliance is hated by most countries, but do not go to war with it. *The nation of Germanicus is named after Germanicus Julius Caesar, the Roman general who fought during a Roman campaign against the Germanic tribes. *The two-headed eagle on the Germanican flag is most resemblent towards the one used by the Byzantines, the Russians, and the Holy Roman Empire. However, it is styled in the same way as the German eagle used by the Nazis for their own flag. *Germanicus, due to its endless conflicts, military rule, anti-capitalism, anti-communism, anti-liberalism, and nationalist propaganda are not only based on the ideals of Nazi Germany, but also the ideologies of Oceania from George Orwell's 1984. The founder of Technolism, Benedict Hamtinburg, although already dead, serves as a Big Brother figure to keep the military in power. Category:Nations Category:Superpowers Category:Locations Category:Settings Category:Technolist States Category:Empires